Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to managing communication between or among a plurality of communication terminals.
Description of the Related Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, communication systems are widely used to have teleconference or videoconference among remotely located offices via a communications network such as the Internet. The communication systems allow transmission of contents data such as image data and/or sound data among a plurality of communication terminals that are remotely located from one another through the communications network.